


i try so hard to fly

by transblurry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transblurry/pseuds/transblurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt like flying. </p><p>Being with Josh was like flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i try so hard to fly

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what the fuck this is my thoughts are all over the place and this sucks ass im sorry

It felt like flying. 

 

Being with Josh was like flying. 

 

He made him feel loved and cared for. 

 

He was always there for Tyler. 

 

Always.

 

Until he wasn't. 

 

And suddenly Tyler was falling. 

 

What once held him up, now pulled him down. 

 

And he couldn't fight it anymore. 

 

He stopped trying to fly. 

 

Stopped fighting. 

 

Drowned.


End file.
